Bored in the Castle
by FoxFlyer
Summary: Vixie is a 'visitor' in The Castle That Never Was! And she's Bored. What sort of horrors will ensue? Lot's of characters mentioned: Vexen, Marluxia, Larxene, Xemnas, Saix, Demyx, and Zexion! Yays!


Vixie: Why am I the guinea pig?

Fox: Because everyone loves you!

Vixie: Riiiiiight.

Fox: I sort of own Vixie, but nothing else. ENJOY!

* * *

Vixie was bored. Being a visitor in The Castle That Never Was… it was BORING! How could you get anything done with all that white staring you in the face? Vixie didn't know. She tugged at her skirt, stood, stretched, and headed out into the hallway. Which, if anything, was even more white. Wasn't this place supposed to be black originally?  
There was the library. Boring. The kitchen. Boring. Living room? It was empty, so it was boring too. Where were all those nobody's? Vixie went around and around the first floor, and accidentally stumbled onto a staircase. She'd never seen it before. At last, something less boring than the rest of this place!

The stairs were made of stone and well worn. They must get used a lot. Vixie took them one step at a time, shivering a little. It was so cold. She didn't have a coat like the rest of them did; she had to wear a little skirt and a tank top. Boys. Huffing in disdain, she at last reached the bottom and had to pause.

There was Vexen, with whom she was absolutely obsessed. He was bent over a lab table, muttering to himself about this and that, probably plotting the death of some poor animal. No, not really, he wasn't like that. He was actually a good guy. What he lacked in looks he made up for in brains and shrewdness.

"Hi Vexen!" Vixie called happily.

"Hello Vixie. What brings you down here?" Vexen didn't even look up.

"Oh nothing. It's just that the rest of the castle is so BORING and no one will let me leave. I can't even help Marluxia because last time something died."

"Did you explain to XI that it wasn't your fault?"

"Yes, but he still won't listen. He's trying to bring it back to life, but not even he can bring it back from the dead."

"Ah yes. That means that the experiment is a success. If only we could use it on the key bearer, but alas, it only works on plants. And even worse, it only works on plants in Marluxia's garden."

Vixie stared at him for a long time. "I suppose."

Vexen looked back at her. "What's wrong little silver?"

"I'm just bored."

"Would… would you like to help me?"

Vixie's eyes lit up. "Could I?"

"I suppose it wouldn't be that big of a deal. As long as you wear a lab coat at all times and try not to distract me."

Vixie saluted. "Deal!"

* * *

The day fairly leaped by. Helping Vexen was like a dream come true. There were experiments to conduct, charts to study, charts to create, charts to compare, things to explode or set on fire, and at the end of the day it all had to be cleaned up. Even that was fun, because Vexen didn't mind doing a half-job. He just wanted it done so they could go up and eat dinner.

"I want to help you out every day!" Vixie announced as they were climbing the stairs.

"That can probably be arranged. I'll have to talk to The Superior about it, of course, but I'm sure he won't mind."

"Can we make stuff particularly to make Marly angry? I still haven't forgive him for shredding up my favorite roses."

"Marluxia destroyed flowers?"

"Just one time. But it made me pretty mad."

"We can make things to make everyone mad. Just name who and we'll come up with something."

Vixie, content with this answer, didn't say another word as they emerged into the kitchen. Saix and Xemnas were both watching Xigbar put the finishing touches on a three-layer cake. It was coated in chocolate frosting and topped with fruit. It looked delectable.

"Ah, IV, good to see you. And there's our sweet little resident," Xemnas seemed to choke on those words. "How are you my dear?"

"Much better now that I've found someone to do stuff with. Did you get all the superglue out yet?" Vixie replied brightly.

"Not… on… your… life."

"I look forward to your next attempt to kill me."

"Voila! It is done!" Xigbar breathed a sigh of relief. "Now we can all eat, and this shall be our dessert."  
"And Larxene wonders why she's getting fat," Vixie mumbled.

"WHAT was that Vixie?" Snarled said blonde, sticking her head into the room.

"Nothing!" Vixie squeaked.

"Good. Oh and Xigbar, that cake looks absolutely delectable. I want an extra large piece after dinner," Larxene added sweetly, shutting the door and going back to pwning at Mario Kart.

"She really scares me…" Vixie whimpered.

"She scares us all," Saix assured her.

* * *

Dinner was a wonderful three-course meal including a salad fight, chicken leg battle, and cake-throwing contest. Basically, Vixie threw food at everyone, and everyone threw it at her. The Organization didn't usually behave like children, but Vixie brought out the child in all of them. Don't worry, very little went to waste; most food had the habit of landing in other people's mouths.

* * *

All in all it was a very interesting time, but Vixie was stuck washing dishes. She wanted to recruit some help, but was afraid to ask anyone. So instead, she started singing, and the result was…

"Pipe down! Some of us are trying to beat Larxene at Super Smash Brothers! We don't want your screeching in our ears," Axel told her before she was done with the first song.

"Then somebody help me!" Vixie shot back. "The sooner it's done, the sooner I stop singing."

"But I don't want to help you."

"Then get Demyx in here."

"Right you are!"

"THE FUUUUUN HAS ARRIIIIIIIIIVIED!" Demyx sang as he flew into the kitchen, Zexion right behind him.

The Emo-haired nobody perched on a stool in the corner and began to read. "I'm here to supervise. Please make my job easy."  
"No can do buddy-boy! Demyx, what's your power again?"  
"Water."

"Oh heck yeah! Gimme your sitar."  
"Why?"  
"Please?" Vixie made her eyes wide and shiny.

"Well… ok, just don't break him."

"Dem…" Zexion began.

Vixie strung the keys. "Dance bubbles, Dance!"

The best way to explain what happened then would be to say that everything in the room began to bubble. Dishes, counters, the floor, chairs, tables, and even the people took on a frothy appearance. And stayed that way. The Sitar and the Book were the only things that remained bubble free.

"Make it stop!" Zexion wailed.

"Um, ok!" Vixie strung the keys again. "Dance water, dance!"

A _whoosh_ of water poured in from seemingly nowhere, eradicating the bubbles and leaving everything sparkling clean. Demyx grabbed back his Sitar and played a few notes, causing the water to evaporate, leaving the kitchen dry and spotless. Zexion grabbed his book, nearly sobbing in relief. Vixie began to calmly put the dishes away, storing the knowledge of what Demyx's Sitar could do in her memory bank.

"Thanks for the help guys!"

"Anytime Vixie, anytime. Come on Zexy, let's go back to the library… you look a little insane." Demyx said worriedly.

"Library…heh, heh, heh… goooooood…." Zexion's eye was twitching and he was petting his book like it was alive.

Vixie smiled to herself. Making people crack was her specialty.

* * *

It was dark outside. After watching Larxene beat everyone repeatedly at every game they tried (and coming to the conclusion that the blonde was psychotic) Vixie headed to her room and changed into her nightgown. She was about ready for bed, but the door suddenly banged open, and in came Marluxia.

Wearing bright pink pajamas with blue roses on them.

Vixie hoped that she wouldn't be blinded as Marluxia sat down on the end of her bed, clutching a plushy and biting his lower lip.

"Hi Marly! What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you would help me with something."

"What's up?" Vixie repeated.

"I need someone to brush my hair for me. Usually Larxene does it, but Axel is still trying to beat her at Super Smash Brothers and she screamed at me not to bother her. She's been winning all night, but Axel might kick her butt yet. I don't know who else to go to. If my hair doesn't get brushed, it won't look fabulous in the morning!" He seemed near tears.

What was Vixie to do? [What would YOU have done?]

"Sure I'll brush your hair. Is this like, the typical '100 strokes' or is there some special way you go about it?"

"100 strokes on each side and then it has to be braided so it will look gorgeous in the morning. Oh thank so much Vixie, I owe you big time!"

"So can I come work in the gardens again?"

"On the weekends." He replied quickly.

Vixie sighed, deciding that that would be the best she was offered. Marluxia led her back to his room, which was pink, pink, pink. And there was some cream mixed in here and there, but it was mostly pink.

"Wow Marluxia. This is… nice."

"Thank you darling, I just looove the color pink. It's the best there is. Nothing compares. This is the brush for the right side, and this is for the left." He handed her a pink brush and a pink brush with a bow on it. "They'll know if you switch up on them, so be sure to use the correct brush," he dropped onto a stool in front of his vanity table (pink and white XD) and held perfectly still.

Vixie began to brush the right side. 100 strokes later, her hand was numb, but Marluxia's hair was soft as silk. She took the bow he handed her, braided that side tightly, and tied it off. The bow was silk, pink, and absolutely easy to tie.

"And Larxene does this for you _every_ right?" Vixie let incredulity [is that a word?] color her tone.

"Every night doll face."

Vixie started on the left side, glad she was only the fill-in for one night. 100 strokes later, her other hand was numb, and Marluxia's hair felt like velvet. She braided it, tied this side off with a satin pink bow, and collapsed on the floor, exhausted.

"Thank you again doll face! I can't wait to see you in the gardens this weekend!"

"Sure you can't… G'night…" Vixie zombie-walked into her own room and fell onto the bed.

~End~

I quiver in anticipation of what Marluxia's torture may be. =)

* * *

Fox: Annnnnd that about wraps it up! I hope it wasn't too random for you.

Vixie: I could kill you, you know?

Fox: Yes well... You get a cookie if you review! 3


End file.
